Pretty Brown Eyes
by NoScrubs4Me
Summary: In 1953 Santa Monica, Jack and Kenya meet as teens and have their first bittersweet encounter at a diner, sharing their new and blooming feelings for one another. ONE-SHOT.


**A/N: This next one-shot takes place in the 1950s during a sockhop at a diner where Jack and Kenya meet as teens. Of course there would be a bit of tension because of the whole racial thing during that era, lol. But in the end, Jack and Kenya are made for each other. ^_^**

**James Cameron owns _Titanic _and its characters... I only own Kenya Robinson and always will. **

* * *

><p><strong>Pretty Brown Eyes<strong>

_June 1953_

19-year-old Jack Dawson was in the mood for a chocolate malt at the local diner near his house in the sunny town of Santa Monica, California. His friends had homework to do so he was the one who stood alone tonight. In a plaid button-up shirt with an argyle sweater vest, slacks, and dress shoes, Jack made his way to the diner in the warm California breeze.

The restaurant named Betty's Diner in cursive writing with fluorescent neon colours in pink, white, and yellow had colourful restaurant décor like red round tables with matching chairs as well as booths, a new jukebox, and the like. Jack walked over to the counter, sitting down on a shiny red bar stool.

"What can I get ya, honey?" asked the honey blonde-haired woman at the counter, who went by Rita as read on her nametag.

"Just a chocolate malt for me, ma'am," he replied politely, handing Rita a five dollar bill. After getting an excellent grade on his math test at school earlier, Jack decided to treat himself to his one of his favourite drinks in the world.

A few minutes later, as Jack was sipping some of his chocolate malt and looking around the flamboyant and vibrant scenery of the diner, a coloured girl walked in as the bells of the entrance door chimed. She wore a pretty striped grey and yellow casual dress with shiny black shoes and had her dark brown hair in little, fluffy curls flowing down her back with a white headband securing them.

In an instant, Jack found her very attractive. She also looked to be about the same age as he was. Although, he never thought of being with a girl of colour due to the racial tendencies going on nowadays. Nonetheless, Jack was never afraid to go try something different. She was pretty gorgeous in his eyes.

Joining Jack at the counter was her, his new dream girl. She propped herself down on the bar stool next to him, giving him a friendly smile. "Hi!" she chirped cheerfully, her chocolate brown eyes twinkling in the lighting hovering over her and Jack.

Jack started getting nervous and his palms started to sweat. He felt more attracted to her already. "Um... Hi," he replied, smiling through his sudden timidness.

"I hope you don't mind me sittin' here. Nowadays us black folks can't even go into a supermarket without everybody's heads turnin'," the pretty black girl joked, then hoping that she didn't offend. "I'm Kenya Robinson." she introduced herself, still having that beautiful and friendly smile on her face.

"No, I don't mind at all," Jack said, finishing the last of his chocolate malt. "I'm Jack Dawson. It's not very frequent of me to be sitting next to a beautiful black girl such as yourself!" he grinned, setting his glass aside. She was like some nubian goddess or something. He never saw somehing, or someone, so goddamn perfect.

"Boy, you're way too kind!" Kenya blushed. "I can't believe that interracial couplin' is like illegal here... That's crazy."

"Truly. I mean, I'm not used to being around your kind but being with someone that's a different colour than you that's considered against the law is pretty dumbfounded," Jack said, shaking his head in disgust. "But I think I already like you, Kenya! You seem like a swell gal."

Kenya blushed again, starting to reciprocate her new feelings for the white boy sitting next to her. Almost a few inches away from kissing his gorgeous face. It was taboo and wrong for a girl like Kenya to like someone that isn't coloured but she couldn't help it. Her heart started fluttering and it felt like butterflies were fluttering in her stomach. This was something she truly never felt about anyone before, and she loved it.

"I think I'm startin' to fall for ya fine self, too!" Kenya said, looking deeply into Jack's hypnotizing seafoam eyes. "You're one gorgeous white fella."

"Thanks!" Jack grinned. "And you're very beautiful! That Southern twang sounds familiar... Where are you from?'

"New Orleans, Louisiana," Kenya replied confidently, her ebony face beaming with delight. "Born an' raised but then my family and I moved here a few years ago. Where are you from, hun?"

"Chippewa Falls, Wisconsin. It was a lot of fun there! Went ice fishing with my dad at Lake Wissota and everything!" Jack smiled, reminiscing about his childhood moments back at that small town. He also made a lot of friends there that he missed like crazy.

"That's nice," Kenya said calmly, playing with the curled tip of her dark brown hair.

Jack then walked over to the jukebox near him and Kenya, putting in a coin and selecting a song. Puzzled, Kenya wanted to know where he was going with this. Was he going to ask her to dance? She hoped so.

He offered his hand, grinning at the sight of Kenya's face continuing to light up the diner. People were beginning to watch as it was awkward for them to see two different people of different races, being that close together.

"Care to dance, beautiful?" Jack offered, his hand still out at Kenya. He barely knew her, but he was already starting to love her. Something about that warm face and beautiful chocolate brown eyes just drew him in. Not to mention her amazing smile.

"I'd love to," Kenya said, taking her ivory lover's hand in hers. "You're quite the gentleman, cutie!"

"I get it from my father," Jack replied jokingly as he and Kenya started slow dancing, regardless of the numerous people watching them. Love had absolutely no colour and the two cared less of the double takes they were getting.

"Say Jack, I'd love to get to know your cute self again," Kenya said after a few minutes of silence as the music continued to play. "Do you wanna start goin' out sometime?" she asked sweetly.

"Of course, I want to get to know you on a deeper level," Jack smiled, kissing Kenya behind her ear. "You really are an amazin' woman."

"And you're an amazin' fella. I'm glad I met you, Jack Dawson."

"The feeling's mutual."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well... Did you guys like it? I'm still deciding on whether on not I should do a JackKenya multi-chapter fic that takes place in the 1950s. What do you guys think? Should I do it? Let me know your thoughts by reviewing! :) **_


End file.
